


The Needs of the Many

by Irhaboggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Analysis, Execution, Hope's Peak, Mastermind, Murder, Parallels, V3 - Freeform, dr, dr v3, drv3 - Freeform, killing game, monokuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: That's what they told themselves as they raised their weapons against one another. It was a thankless job, but somebody had to do it. After all, what were a few lives compared to the entire world? Maybe, just this once, their murders were justified. Or maybe that's exactly what Monokuma wanted them to think, because in the end, only despair would triumph.
Kudos: 2





	The Needs of the Many

Kaede took a deep breath in. She hated like crazy what she was about to do, but it was the only way she could stop this Killing Game before anyone got hurt. If her calculations were all correct, it would just be one quick shot to the head and that would be the end of it. The mastermind would go down and the rest of them would go home. It would be quick, easy and painless. Or at least, that was what the Ultimate Pianist told herself. Although there was a gnawing guilt in her stomach, condemning her for wishing to end somebody's life, she managed to assuage that monster inside by reasoning with herself.

"If I don't do this now, then everyone else will die. Just one quick death, which I will make as painless as possible, and then all the rest of us will be free to go! I know it's messed up, but in the long run, I'm saving more people than I'm hurting. I'm doing this for all of us! For the good of our unity and harmony, I promised I'd get all of us out of this place together, and I fully intend upon keeping that promise! I have to do this!"

It was a classic case of "the needs of the many". Besides, the way Kaede saw it, in some sense, the mastermind deserved to die. If they were really going to force everyone else into this Killing Game, then they were just as fair of a target as anyone else. Besides, anyone _this_ heartless and insane probably wasn't safe enough to leave alive anyway. In a strange way, Kaede considered herself doing everyone else a _favor_ with this little plan of hers. Was someone like the mastermind really worth mourning? Would a death like that really be all that terrible?

It was a cruel thing to say, but Kaede had no other choice. It was a thankless job, but somebody had to do it! As such, whatever guilt and regret she might've felt for what she was about to do was pushed aside under excuses and justifications. A belief that the ends justified the means. A belief that this was ultimately necessary, even if it was unpleasant. No, she didn't really want to do it. But she had to. So she would. Easy as that. What was one life compared to 15? Anyone would agree with her, she was sure!

Wanting for everyone to get out of this alive and together, Kaede loaded up her trap with the shotput ball and braced herself…

ooo

Kirumi's determination solidified. Bloodthirst was emanating from her. She took no pleasure in what she was about to do, but it was the only way she could stop this Killing Game and the save the rest of the world from an unprecedented crisis. It would just be one quick blow to the head and that would be the end of it. Ryoma would go down and she could go home. It would be quick, clean and painless. Or at least, that was what the Ultimate Maid told herself. Although there was a gnawing guilt in her stomach, condemning her for wishing to end somebody's life, she managed to assuage that monster inside by reasoning with herself.

"If I don't do this now, then everyone else will die! I have a duty to my nation and to my people! I have to serve and protect them! I must fulfill this request! It takes precedent over all else! Even the lives of everyone else here at Hope's Peak, including my own! Everyone else's lives are at stake, and only _I_ have the power to save them! That is why I must survive, no matter the cost! I have to do this!"

It was a classic case of "the needs of the many". Besides, the way Kirumi saw it, in some sense, Ryoma "deserved" to die. They were all in this Killing Game together, and they all knew the rules. Ryoma was just as fair of a target as anyone else. Besides, he _wanted_ to die. In a strange way, Kirumi considered herself doing everyone else a _favor_ with this little plan of hers. She was _honoring_ Ryoma's "request" to die. He was the easiest target, the most logical choice. Was someone like Ryoma really worth mourning? Would a death like that really be all that terrible?

It was a cruel thing to say, but Kirumi was too used to the cruelty of the world. It was a thankless job, but somebody had to do it! As such, whatever guilt and regret she might've felt for what she was about to do vanished almost as fast as it had come. It stemmed from a belief that the ends justified the means. A belief that this was ultimately necessary, even if it was unpleasant. No, she didn't really want to do it. But she had to. So she would. Easy as that. What were 14 lives compared to an entire nation? Anyone would agree with her, she was sure!

Willing to be seen as evil for the sake of her people, Kirumi raised the broom as Ryoma turned his back…

ooo

Miu fiddled with the hammer in her hands. As much as she hated Kokichi, she still didn't _really_ want to kill him. But it was the only way she could stop the Killing Game and save the rest of the world with all her many inventions! It would just be one quick blow to the head and that would be the end of it. Kokichi would go down and she could go home. It would be quick, precise and painless. Or at least, that was what the Ultimate Inventor told herself. Although there was a gnawing guilt in her stomach, condemning her for wishing to end somebody's life, she managed to assuage that monster inside by reasoning with herself.

"If I don't do this now, then everyone else will die! The world still needs me and my inventions! So I can't afford to die here! I could save them all if they'd let me, but I can't do that while I'm trapped here! So I gotta do this! I gotta escape! Only _I_ have enough brains to make the inventions the world so desperately needs! I gotta get outta here! I have to do this!"

It was a classic case of "the needs of the many". Besides, the way Miu saw it, in some sense, Kokichi "deserved" to die. No one would miss him, and he contributed nothing but trouble for everyone else. He could not be trusted. And he was just as fair of a target as anyone else. In a strange way, Miu considered herself doing everyone else a _favor_ with this little plan of hers. She was removing someone who was both incredibly dangerous and incredibly annoying from the game. Was someone like Kokichi really worth mourning? Would a death like that really be all that terrible?

It was a cruel thing to say, but Miu was too scared to do anything else. It was a thankless job, but somebody had to do it! As such, whatever guilt and regret she might've felt for what she was about to do was shakily ignored in favor of another belief. A belief that the ends justified the means. A belief that this was ultimately necessary, even if it was unpleasant. No, she didn't really want to do it. But she had to. So she would. Easy as that. What was one hated life compared to the world? Anyone would agree with her, she was sure!

Knowing that the world needed her, Miu gripped the hammer tighter and called out to Kokichi…


End file.
